


Friday The 13th : Eyes On Fire

by Myyerss



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Implied Romances, Slow Burn, canon ships, graphic death, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myyerss/pseuds/Myyerss
Summary: "It's just the two of us now."Jenny Myers went into the summer knowing that she'd hate it. There was just something off about being a counselor at a old murder site. Little did she know, that that unsettling feeling she harbored was no dread, but that it was a warning.





	Friday The 13th : Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Authors Note's usually aren't my thing but just this once will it be at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Awhile back, I was so obsessed with Friday The 13th: The Game. I still love it sooo much. You have no idea how much I love that game. One day, I made an outline to a story that would eventually become this. I’ve posted this on other sites, but I like Ao3 a lot, so I hope it’s a bit more successful here! 
> 
> Now, Jenny Myers is my main girl and most of this story centers around our "Girl Next Door". But, every other character (other than added characters like Fox and Mitch) are given a great amount of light because I love all the counselors and this is based on the game. 
> 
> Any ship that happens is just my preference and even then, I won’t be digging into ships too much because I would rather develop a character on their own rather than with a sig. other. But I think the only ship that is like “heavily” stated is A.J and Adam. 
> 
> Now, my personal preference is a little bit of Tommy J. & Jenny. But, I won’t keep that as a main focus. You’ll see-
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter. Reviews, tips comments are highly appreciated.

Heart pounding. That's all Jenny Myers could focus on. The erratic beating of her heart. She'd been dreading this day for a long time. In an hour, she'd be leaving to her new summer job as a counselor at Camp Blood, as the locals called it. To Jenny, it was just the old Higgins Haven on Crystal Lake.

For the longest time, she'd wanted a job—no, needed a job. So much had changed within the last couple of months. One of the things that changed her life drastically was her parents divorce. In short, it wasn't pretty. For starters, her father was a complete asshole in these recent years. He wouldn't talk to Jenny nor her mom, he abused the money they had gathered throughout their lives. He was selfish and cynical; though he wasn't always that way... Jenny's father—Mr. Myers—was a simple man. He worked a day job in construction, had a beautiful wife and daughter at home. The man used to be happy.

To the human eye, they were the perfect family. Then work got hectic. The more the company would expand area to build houses and buildings, he'd have to stay at work late. This resulted in him returning home late and wake up early again for the next dreadful day. There was a barrier between him and his girls; a hole in his heart that he couldn't patch up. Despite his dedication, he was let go by the construction company. He was an unemployed husband. Mrs. Myers had to take extra shifts at the diner while he searched for work.

That was easier said than done.

During this turmoil, the man found solace in other women and alchohol. To Jenny, It all changed in the blink of an eye. Slowly, as her parents marriage crumbled, she crumbled with them. What was worse is that she remembered it all so vividly. The nights he'd stumble up the porch, sometimes passing out right there on the steps. Her mother's desperate prayers for a recovery…this job as a counselor was going to change things; for better or for worse.

 

Unfortunately, thinking about camp only added to her bitter mood. She needed to go, but did not want to go. The sound of the phone ringing interrupted Jenny's thoughts.

"Hello, this is Jenny speaking." She picked up the phone, muttering into it.

"Wow, someone's enthusiastic."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Oh har-har Tiffany."

_Tifany Cox_ was the complete opposite of Jenny. In simple words, she was quite the flirt. She wore rather provocative clothing, always had her hair done in some 80's trend and makeup was bright and slightly heavier compared to Jenny's. Complete _opposites_ , but they were great friends. Most saw the two as the unusual pair; indeed they were.

A scoff could be heard on Tiffany's end of the phone. "Are you ready for today?"

"For summer camp? Of course!" There was a dry sense of sarcasm in her tone. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"I swear to you, it'll be fun."

Jenny scoffed. It was because of Tiffany that she found this summer job. Grant it, she was desperate. Camps never were something she was interested in. Watching over little kids wasn't her forté either. But, her mom needed money—the time was now. "Unlikely. Listen, I'm only doing this stupid thing because of you. I'll try my best to be good, but I can't gaurentee anything..."

The flirt could be heard chuckling. "Jen, if you're only doing it for that reason, the summer is going to be a waste. I know it hasn't been easy–Well, that's not the point! M-my point is..." A silence through the phone lines settled between the two. Jenny was aimlessly staring up at her ceiling. A forlorn glint in her orbs. "Just...live a little."

Her breath hitched. Something about those words hit her heart in a pang of realization. It wasn't Jenny's fault that she loathed some social events, that's just the way she was. Jenny wasn't interested in the slightest, but if she had do it, shouldn't she have some fun? She hadn't done much living in the past couple of years. Oh god, she wasn't the same girl she once was. Jenny mentally cursed. She would hate to admit it, but Tiffany was absolutely right.

Lips curled into a line, a stubborn pout visible on her features. "...Fine...I'll...try to look forward to it."

Tiffany let out a squeal. "That's more like it! Camp is going to fucking rock!"

Initially, Jenny never saw the reason as to why Tiffany wanted to work at a camp during the summer, but everything fell into place; it became crystal clear. Summer camp consisted of other teens around their age; most went to the same schools growing up. But, there would be that of the opposite sex there. It was a place far off, secluded—you could easily find privacy there. It–surprisingly–was the hottest sight to do things in the summer. The perfect getaway. Tiffany was smart, had much respect and confidence in herself, but she was still a flirt.

"Eheh, yeah." Jenny forced a smile, tone was mildly inauthentic. Tone flew over Tiffany's head.

"I'm glad we've come to terms. Now, I'll see you in awhile. And I better not see a frown!"

"Right...see you tonight!" Soon, Tiffany's line was filled with silence. Jenny hung up her phone. Brown eyes rested on the ceiling. She lingered on her bed, visibly stuck in her thoughts. A sudden chill was ran down the girl's spine. She was in a daze. Her life had been easy up till recently, and maybe, just maybe, this summer wouldn't be that bad. Dare she say it, but it could be enjoyable. Jenny threw her legs over her bed: body posture straightened, nerves calmed.

 

"Please let this summer be good..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jenny, now are you sure you don't want a ride there?" Ms. Myers called from downstairs. Jenny was up in her room packing the last of her things.

"Yeah mom!...Deb...orah is ...going...to give me a ride!" Jenny said through grunts. Her suit case weighed a lot more than she expected. Maybe she was just weak.

"Oh my...clothes pack on some weight..." An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. _What a great sta—_ A loud honking sound erupted from the front yard. Jenny and her mothers head perked up. Catching a glance outside, Jen saw Deborah waiting in her yellow car. A smile grazed her pink lips.

"My ride's here mom!"

_Deborah Kim._ The two had known each other since they were mere children. Always in the same classes, but never really talked until their junior high years. Deborah found a calling in anything english and literature. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see that she loved books. Jenny was quite fond of books herself and she had high respect for someone who values intellect over popularity. She was also _deeply_ grateful Deborah got hired. She's the only other person who isn't so...simple-minded.

Jenny proceeded to drag herself down the stairs. Ms. Myers was waiting patiently at the bottom, hand resting on the wooden railing along the edge. Her daughter plopped down the last couple of steps, stopping right in front of her mother.

"Now you have lots of fun, alright?" She sounded like she was begging—pleading Jenny to go live her life. To have a memorable summer. Ms. Myers loathed seeing her daughter at home, helping with many things a teenager shouldn't have to worry about. She was grateful, but everything was on such bad terms. She hated seeing Jenny apply for jobs at eighteen. Her mother always wanted her to finish high-school; get a career, not a job. She wanted her daughter to go off and live her life.

Jenny shot her mom a cheeky smile. "I'll definitely try... I love you mom."

That last sentence had a hint of vulnerability in it. Her mother easily picked up on it. Featured softened; looking at Jenny with that of solicitude. "I love you too sweetheart."

A gentle kiss was placed on Jenny's forehead. For a short moment, she nuzzled into her mother. She didn't want to leave her alone, but this was going to help her mother. This was for her mother. And just like that, Jenny was out the door.

 

* * *

 

Hopping down the porch steps, the girl next door glanced at Deb. She unlocked the back doors to her car.

"Just put your things back there Jen."

Lifting up her large luggage into the back, she did so with a surprising amount of struggle. Oh how Jenny wished she was stronger. She sat herself down in the passenger seat, buckling herself.

"Heya Deb." She greeted.

"Hey Jenny," Deb smiled. There was a glare shining off her glasses. "How was your day?"

Jenny’s brows drew close. She couldn't stress the fact that she didn't want to leave to camp. A light groan escpaed her lips in response. Deb chuckled, driving away from Jenny's home. Jenny's elbow propped up against the window sill. Her reflection was faint in the window. Eyes lingered on her home that slowly disappeared from sight.

"Not so good hm?"

"Mmmmm...not really...I mean," Brown hues shifted from the outside to Deborah.

"C'mon...you can't tell me anyone else is actually excited to work...are you?"

She shrugged. "It's easy money. Plus, it's kind of nice. A getaway in the woods. Not a shabby place to take in the scenery."

"Or pop out a good read under the shade of the trees?" Jenny teased. The bookish girl had a rosy tint on her cheeks.

"...Yes. That too."

Jenny snickered, turning back to the window. "I think only people like Tiffany and Adam are excited to be there…"

The light, comfortable air in the car changed when Tiffany's name was said. Deborah shifted uncomfortably. Jenny blinked a couple of times, fine brow arching slightly.

"You two will never like each other huh?"

"Well, it's not that. It's just...she's not my type of person. She's too 'out-there'. And I'm just...there."

"Deb. You know if you gave Tiffany a chance, she'd be a really good friend." Heck, Jenny had thought the same about Tiffany when she first met her. Looks can be deceiving. Jenny was quick to judge Tiffany based on her looks, but the odds were against the two. Tiffany was truly a good friend. Deb's smile was long gone, undevivided attention on the road. She was oddly quiet, visibly in deep thought. The two sat in a deafening silence for excruciatingly long moments. It was Deborah that broke the impasse. "Well...whatever. Not a fan of the other counselors all that much."

She had to agree with her. Aside from Tiffany, Adam, Chad and A.J, Jenny hadn't ever really met anyone. From what little she knew about the others, they really didn't seem like her people. But, she couldn't judge them all just yet.

"I mean...we haven't met all of them yet." Deborah bit her tongue. Jenny stared at her, not quite sure what to do.

There was hardly any sight of houses. The town they spent their days knowing was soon gone; green surrounded them. It was vast, beautiful and a little frightening.

"Y'know...I heard A.J. is going to be there."

"A.J. Mason?" Deb questioned, interest obviously piqued.

Jenny nodded. "Mhm."

A smile slowlycrawled on Deborah's features. “...I've always thought A.J. was pretty cool."

"She's a really talented guitar player." Jen grinned. "Maybe while you read your books she can play some background music."

The bookish girl giggled. "Uhhhh Jenny, she plays hardcore rock."

"Oh c'mon, don't act like you don't like it." By her nature and appearance, Deborah seemed like the type to listen to The Beatles or some hippie band. Little did everyone know, she harbored a joy for some classic rock. She was completely embarrassed to ever admit it.

"Nothing can get past you huh?" She sighed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jenny looked up for a moment. A large green sign slowly came into view. The car's speed had slowed down. Jenny leaned up from her seat, squinting at the rusted sign. ‘Welcome to Crystal Lake.’

_Crystal Lake._

A unsettling feeling trickled down her spine. The aroma in the car was cold and void. The stories about what happened not so long ago were always a popular topic. People tried to keep up a good reputation after those murders, but no one could forget. Despite many people wanting to forget.

"The murders of those kids...does that freak you out?" Deborah's tone was low and hoarse. A hint of fear was evident, she was obviously spooked.

"Kinda...I mean, it happened. Time kept going...you don't think people actually believe anything like that could happen again right?"

"Don't know...it's been years...Probably not," Her expression changed from fearful to a light grin. "Y'know, my mother used to use those murders against my siblings and I. She would never let any of us go out. We couldn't be out past six. We had to be in bed early, sleep with the doors open." Her mouth pulled back in a frown. "God, she was paranoid."

"Hmm, I think every parent was paranoid. And I don't blame them." Jenny's mother wouldn't let her walk to school anymore. She'd personally drive her there, even if she was late for work. Every parent was a fretful one when the stories went around.

"Well, now it is a pretty safe place." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Very safe," Attention was now on the road ahead. The speed of Deborah's car began to slow down as the car passed over a wooden bridge. Slight fog lingered near the entrance. The duo squinted, a cabin on the right came into view.

"Are we here?" Jenny sat up in her seat. Her brown orbs scanned the area. A brown sign came into view.

‘Evergreen Camp.’

A cold chill trickled down Jenny's spine once again. Her body visibly shifted uncomfortably. "I think so, there is a camp right here–."

Deborah followed the road. The long main road made a left into a much narrower, dirt road. Many more cabins came into view. The car bumped and jolted at the smallest of dips.

“Where did they say to meet?"

"Uhhhhh...They said the main lodge is down—Ah! This road...!" Deborah's eyes glistened.

She took a left down a the street. Soon enough, they were in front of a tall, large cabin. The car came to slow stop. From the looks of it, they were the last one'a to arrive. The other counselors were there, resting around the unignited campfire.

"Looks like this is it," Deborah sighed, putting the car into park. With a swift movement, she pulled out the key out of the car ignition. Her body posture was slumped in her chair, glancing over at Jenny.

"Are you ready?" Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Yeah...well, for the most part, I'm ready." Her bookish friend nodded in response, a faint smile curving her lips. She took a step out of the car. The large slam caused everyone to turn from their conversations.

"Jenny! Deb!" Tiffany called the two, giving a gentle wave. Jenny returned the wave. Deborah giving a nod off in her direction.

Adam and A.J. were seen sitting next to each other around the fire. A grin crawled on his features. “I thought you guys would've been the first ones to be here."

"And why's that?" Deb quirked a fine brow.

Adam chuckled. "You two are the embodiment of being a goody-two-shoes."

Well, I ...he isn't wrong…

_Adam Palomino_ was the absolute embodiment of a grease monkey. He was the edgy guy. Fiercely loyal, and a overall great friend, Adam was simple. He loved fixing things, getting his hands dirty. And, even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved A.J. Mason.

_A.J. Mason_ was one of the greatest people Jenny had met. She was smart, funny, shy and creepy (in a appealing way.) but don't get on her bad side, her eyes can shoot daggers.

"Whatever you say grease-monkey." Jenny playfully took a shot at Adam.

"She got you there". A.J. grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Jenny Myers, out from the room so soon?" Her ears perked at the sound of her name. She turned around, immediately rolling her eyes. Jenny shrugged, taking up a sarcastic tone.

"What can I say Chad, I'm a simple girl. Nothing yells 'fun' like spending a summer being a counselor."

_Chad Kensington._ The preppy guy, as Jenny labeled him. He was popular in high school; voted homecoming king, prom king and head of the student council. His family was wealthy so money was never a problem. Chad was every girls ideal guy, except that of Jenny's. Sure, he was attractive, she wouldn't dare disagree with that. Unfortunately, he was too stuck up for his own good.

Chad rolled his eyes, smirk appearing on his features. There was something about the girl next door that he admired. 

"Hey more check-ins?"

A young man with a red flannel stepped out of the lodge. Another boy next to him. Deborah shrunk under the two boys gazes.

Jenny stepped up, offering a hand. "Jenny Myers, nice to meet you."

The boy nodded. " _Kenny Reidell_ , head counselor." He shook her hand with a firm shake.

"This is _Eric LaChappa_." Her released his hand from hers, gesturing to Eric.

Jenny shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kenny, seeing Deborah's sudden mood change went to greet her. Jenny observed the interaction. It was awkward, quirky and somewhat adorable.

_They would be cute toget_ — Jennys thoughts were interrupted by loud yells coming from the forest.

Heart beating, her eyes shot to the sound. Everyone else became silent, looking at two figures running at them.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FASTER THAN THAT BUGZY!" Jenny arched her brow.

_Counselors_?

From almost a long shot, the seemingly athletic girl ran up to the campfire. Jenny was amazed, she wasn't winded or anything!

Shortly, following was a boy in a letterman. (It is summer, why was he wearing that!) He looked worse than her.

Chad chuckled. "You got beat by a girl Brandon?"

Brandon shot Chad a glare. "In my defense, Vanessa is really fast and I could beat anyone else in a race! I can prove it!"

The group laughed. Vanessa stood triumphantly near Brandon, he sulked over the loss. Jenny smirked while watching the two. _This is quuuuittteee the group._

"Better luck next time Bugzy." Kenny gestured for the group to gather around the campfire. Vanessa plopped down on the floor, Brandon following. Jenny walked over to Deb. Giving her a playful nudge, they watched Kenny.

"I appreciate everyone being here. I know it's not easy running a camp for kids, but I know my way around things — I'm beyond excited to work with everyone else and I'm glad I see many faces present today. Well with the exception of Rob." Kenny muttered the last part under his breath.

“Uh, He should be here tomorrow, but monelthess, I'm excited to start putting hard and dedicated teamwork into this summer!"

Teamwork. Jenny was slowly starting to accept the fact that she was just going to have to make friends with these people. Even though every single one of them was their own version of an odd ball, she saw potential for a great summer. _Maybe...this won't be so bad after all._

"Now, I want everyone to get settled in their cabins and get good rest! We have a busy, busy day tomorrow."

Everyone had smiles plastered on their faces. The group shared a certain hope for the summer; a hope for a fantastic one. They exchanged their goodnights and parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Jenny and Deborah gathered their luggage from her car.

"See it wasn't bad." Deb teased, shooting Jenny a smirk. She only shook her head.

"It's barley the first night."

"It's going to be like this the whole summer, just you watch."

Deborah shut the trunk, walking to the direction their cabin was. Jenny, unknowingly lingered in her spot. Maybe it was the aroma of the forest, of the history this place had, but she couldn't shake this weird feeling that something eventful was going to happen.

"Jen! Come on!" She heard Deborah chuckle.

Jenny's head snapped over to her.

"Better hurry or something's gonna get you." Jenny may have read to much into the joke, but she did not find that funny. Her slightly forced laughter told Deborah otherwise.

"Not cool Deborah!" With haste in her steps, she began to walk. "Not cool."

 

Far from the campsite, an old shack rested. Inside was something far worse than anyone would have ever predicted. The mass murder and supposed myth; _Jason Vorhees_ rested with the head of his mother. Usually, the aroma around the camp was deadly quiet, peaceful to him. But, he felt a presence in his lake; a presence he didn't like at all.

Rising from the floor, the ominous being walked out of his home and past the cemetary his remains used to rest. Looking past the trees, he saw something that made his blood boil. Outside the old Higgins Lodge a group of young adults surrounded a campfire. A young man in flannel was putting out the fire. The others around him seemed to be parting ways.

They talked, laughed; looked like they were having a grand ole' time. Jason's fists clenched, anger still building up. What were kids doing here…? They were certainly intriguing, but what would his mother do? Surely she doesn't want them here…they can’t be here. The lake was only for **them**. For him and his deceased mother.

Jason silently watched. He knew he had to kill them. They had to die. If he struck now, he could possibly kill them all. But then again, from past experience and personal taste, he'd prefer if they were all together.

His ears picked up the sound of laughter. _Beautiful_ laughter. His eyes found the source to be a girl. Brown hair… simple clothing. Beautiful face. She was walking with another girl to a cabin. Her short hair bounced with her steps.

Jason sensed her, there was an essence to her that was most… _alluring_. Despite how intriguing that girl was, she nor any of them couldn't stay...couldn't live. He would have to wait for his moment. Reluctantly, he took his eyes off the girl and walked back to his shack.

This would be a summer vacation like no other.


End file.
